All (Fate/Grand Order Fanon - GD)
This page and property of Joaquim7210 / / |master= Protagonist |jspirit= ハーボー |alignment= Neutral Good |phantasm= EX |strength= A+ |endurance= A+ |agility= A+ |mana= A+ |luck= A+ |cskill1= Hidden Power |cskill1value= EX |cskill2= Independent Manifestation |cskill2value= A+ |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= A ~ EX |skill2= Magecraft |skill2value= A ~ EX |skill3= Mystic Eyes |skill3value= A ~ EX |skill4= Golden Rule |skill4value= A ~ EX |skill5= Affections of the Goddess |skill5value= A ~ EX |np1= Unique Endblade Work |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= EX |np2= Gate of House |np2target= ??? |np2rank= EX |np3= Written by God |np3target= Anti-Thaumaturgy |np3rank= EX |np4= Seven Great Sins |np4target= Anti-Unit (Self) / Anti-Principle |np4rank= EX |np5= Order Sounds |np5target= Anti-World / Anti-Planet |np5rank= EX }} |CS = |affiliation = God |qualclasses = |gender = Male |bday = ???? |height = 1,70 cm |weight = 75 Kg |hairc = White Real |likes = Friends |dislikes = War |enemy = Abadom Gilgamesh Anhangá Leviathan Azathoth |Bloodline = }} Guardian Divinity (守護神,Shugoshin) He is an All-Class Living Servant and Pseudo-Servant who appears in the Fate / Grand Order Fanon story in the Fate / Last Mission story Protect the Future Even if I Die. He may later be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru by accident. Profile Identity True Name Guardian Divinity (守護神,Shugoshin) All GD An unlikely manifestation of three distinct beings in a single body is unusual. Perhaps because his response is so strong and has unique and conscious characteristics and characteristics, he also acts as master of the heroic spirits of the first spirits and identifies himself as Metatron, the Supreme Angel. The second spirit presents itself as an Ancient Deity, a sacred beast, the great White Dragon King of the Bailong West Sea. The last and least divine spirit represents order, and possibly the higher order was responsible for decimating with other beings superior to the human race and Akuanduba animals. GD is the manifestation of a strong conviction brought on by various bodily factors. Receiving these spirits is in a severe degree of conflict, as the body Jiro owner is still aware. Components GD components may be incompatible, but having an element such as Jiro's coordination actions facilitates the handling of these three. That is why the reason is strong and weak against everyone. Metatron Metatron, the closest angel to the mediating god among humanity and God of the angel death and life, is a divine writer and possible creator of tarot cards. Its name may mean "Watcher Guardian" or "Protect", quoted in Jewish Christian texts. He was responsible for killing the firstborn of Egypt and the son of Ramesses II . Spokesman for the angels of God in the book of Revelation. Bailong Dragon King or Dragon God of West Bailong or Byakko and Ancient Deity, a holy beast who went to help Jin Chanzi send his son in horse form. He has a strong connection to the Golden White Face in the case of his soul is love. Akuanduba Flute Player God worshiped by the natives of South America because of human disobedience, they were thrown into the water and the few survivors had to learn from scratch how to continue life. It made the moon fall from the sky once, but put it back. He has a habit of taking on the favorite form of a Big Black Cat and running through the woods. Joaquim Israel Roger Oliveira Santos Lima Hero hunter adventurous traveler from another reality and time. The key to the individual World brought on by fire to Chaldea Security Organization was a mistake by Hero Ritsuka Fujimaru. Background When Ritsuka Fujimaru was summoned as a powerful ally for a mission of the future, something that could be pareo to the evil that would affect not only his present but also the past, a singularity of apocalyptic proportions that blended with the reality of other timelines. In short, the Earth was prepared for this, along with the help of another entity from another reality, the creator of its boldest plan. An act of affecting the summoning mechanism to such an extent that it brought a living person with three souls in place of spirits in their midst, appearing to be a normal person, found a weakness, but no. Objective and simple to prevent the destruction of past, present and future realities, it saves my family's life by keeping track of me. avoid the annihilation of the earth and the universe. Appearance Nothing has changed, the body looks like a person with everything, as time goes on, the hair changes color to a lighter shade. Your musculature is defined and strong. And somehow, sometimes the maid is weird and the girls euphoric. Personality So much to say about aspects of who I am as a living man and love that I hate all mixed up. Now my perspective, my mind and my body are being shared by three things and madness, I'm alive here and I demand to be treated as an equal. so call them by the first letter of their names, ok MBA. M''' has a representative attitude and kind compassion from a creator and a watchful eye, but it may be relentless, but the strongest of the three understands somewhat the ability to use True Magic. However, he has problems with demons and spirits, but knows how to distinguish friends from enemies. In short, the misconceptions of love from a healthy young man make him uncomfortable, especially with the lack of shame of the servants in his home. I see you as someone who needs to follow the world today and learns to feel more like an ops, feels what you feel like the others I feel. '''B Gentle and noble knows how to give gifts when it comes to his past doesn't speak much, his memories of the age of the gods are distant, but he humorously remembers a de facto fox and a young goddess who left his post. To land in the form of a young fox, I, in the form of a tiger, went to play with her the first friend I made from a fox goddess of a tiger to a dragon. With a strong belief in his understanding of how to bend and guide those who served him matured, his wisdom grew in strength and duty westward. Sensitive to benevolent innocents with those who deserve to be feared by those who do evil. With everything stopped and a beast and can destroy humans if you misjudge them. Well, the last A''' what to say about this guy A is a wise god, like music, art, nature, by sound guide and order, but can destroy also just by enjoying living and teaching. Relationships The Priestess of the Alien God "It was you who touched the machine that brought me." Ritsuka Fujimaru "You want my help ok but it will be my way." MBA "I think now we are friends." Magical Girl and Sitonai is Chloe ''"The only thing I can say is that you in my world are someone special to me is '''my Family."'' Altera "'''M '''said I feel you are a good person." '' Arthur Pendragon ''"Very different from today's Saber ." Tesla "My father is a fan of his works and theories." Orion and Artemis "You and her mother, the woman who saved me at the lake." Valkyrie and Brynhildr "'''M '''said you're a family, I shouldn't hurt her but we talked to distant cousins." Bradamante "Let's work together OK Lancer." Ozymandias "'''M '''said you also need to talk to you and me." Francis Drake "'''A' said you would easily survive a worldwide flood with this power."'' Tamamo " '''B '''said he missed you too. But we need to talk." Scheherazade "There are already many people in my room at the base, but I find a place for you to tell stories to my '''daughter'."'' Merlin "And I think we'll be good partners." Osakabehime "I like to be alone, I know how and more I need to lend me your power, ok." Li "If I take you down, you will help me OK!" Raikou "I already have a mother, but I can be your nephew and you my aunt." Vlad III "I will not force you to use this power , but if you must, let me know that you are a human to me and an ally in this war." Holmes "The greatest detective in the world." Jeanne d'Arc "You were so brave that '''M' looks at you and feels hope."'' Nobunaga "You remind me of my old life." Dantès "I am your master now obey me." Great Statue God "I can eat more than you cuddly." BB Summer "I can't do this Illya will kill me and Tamamo will burn me alive." Kiara "Do you want a powerful ally?" Okita "He is surprised to have survived his twelve special moves." Hokusai and Abigail "'''M' chose me because I have already overcome madness as well that I am not affected by its power."'' Ortenaus and Olga' ' "Idiot we are already friends." Saver "'''M' Hi My brother"'' Role Fate/Grand Order Fanon Abilities Skills Hidden Power (Rank EX) It seems normal to be a normal pseudo server. But it is not true that mixed qualities of different classes make it a threat, even with its high degree of latent power. Because your body hides so much power. Independent Manifestation (Rank A+) Cosmo Reactor (Rank A++) Divinity (Rank A++) Existence Outside the Domain (Rank EX) Item Construction (Rank A) Mad Enhancement (Rank B) Vampirism (Rank B) Magecraft (A ~ EX) Mixed Blood (Rank EX) Imperial Privilege (EX) Estatísticas Traits : '''Pseudo-Servants,Key World,Male,Humanoid,Threat to Humanity,Large,Beast,Demonic,Divine,Dragon,Earth or Sky,King. '''Attributes ''': '''Man,Earth,Sky,Beast,Star. Trivia * He has a habit of talking about himself in the third person because of the other three the angel the dragon and the god are arguing. Notes Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Brazilian Heroic Spirits Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Israeli Heroic Spirits Category:All-class Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Living Servants Category:Divine Spirits Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Servants Category:Masters Category:Dragon Category:Angels Category:King Category:God